pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
An Icy Evolution!/Transcript
(Jesse is holding an odd black, white and pink egg, while the group is training.) Lukas: (He ends up winning his battle with Axel and goes over to Jesse.) Hey, Jess. Jesse: Hi, Lukas. Percy: I still don't get why you got that egg last episode, Jesse. Jesse: (She shrugs.) I wanted to see what it was. (The egg begins to glow very brightly.) What's happening? (The egg cracks and shatters which turns into a small humanoid Pokémon with purple skin and black ribbons. The creature turns to Jesse.) Gothita: Goth? (Hello?) Jesse's Cubone: (He steps between Jesse and Gothita.) Cu bone! (She's mine!) Jesse: (Gothita bursts into tears, and Jesse picks it up before looking at Cubone.) Cubone, what did you say to make this... Thing cry? Percy: I'll check what it is. (He checks his Pokedex) Percy's Pokedex: Gothita, the Fixation Pokémon. A Psychic type. Gothita's Psychic powers are made stronger by its ribbon-like feelers. When Gothita becomes fixated on something, it's looking at something only it can see. (Gothita attacks Cubone for making it cry with a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from its hands. Jesse covers her mouth with both hands.) Jesse: I don't think it likes Cubone... Percy: That was Gothita's Psybeam. Jesse's Cubone: (rants at Gothita.) CU BONE BONE? (WHAT WAS THAT FOR?) Jesse's Gothita: (rants at Cubone.) GOTHITA THITA TA GOTH GOTH! (NYA NYA NYA-NYA NYA!) (Gothita is cross at Cubone, and Jesse groans. She knows ''she's going to have to go through this practically every day.)'' Jesse: Great... Percy: I think Gothita's mad for what Cubone said when it first hatched. Jesse: Yep... I'm gonna go try to break them up. (Charmeleon who just evolved, splits up Gothita and Cubone with his hands pushing them back) Percy's Charmeleon: Char Char Meleon!! ("Stop fighting, you two!") Gothita: Goth ita! (But he was mean to me!) Percy's Charmeleon: Char....Charmeleon meleon char char meleon!! ("Uh....Gothita, Cubone's a girl, and I know what Cubone did was wrong, I saw it with my own eyes and tail") Gothita: Gothi?! (Why didn't you stop her?!) (Charmeleon turned to Cubone, and was very pissed) Percy's Charmeleon: Char meleon meleon, char meleon meleon charmeleon char char meleon meel. ("That was a very awful thing to say to Gothita when she first hatched. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, I'd personally fry you with my Flamethrower, but I'm telling Jesse for this.") Gothita: Gothi goth goth! (But Jesse can't understand you! Nyah!) (She sticks her tongue out.) Percy's Charmeleon: (winks at Gothita) Char meleon meleon, Char! ("I wouldn't be so sure, Look!") Gothita: Goth? (Huh?) (Behind Charmeleon, Everyone including the Pokémon was all fiery eyed at Cubone was was very frightened) Percy: (in a dark voice) Cuuuubooonnee. (Jesse was the same with Percy, until Cubone starts crying. Jesse's emotions take over, and she picks up the Pokémon.) Percy: Why did you do that to poor Gothita? (Charmeleon was conforting Gothita.) Jesse: Hold on. I think I get what's going on. (She looks at Cubone.) You were jealous of Gothita, weren't you? You thought I'd leave you alone. (Cubone nods, teary-eyed, and Jesse looks at Gothita.) And you thought Cubone was going to get rid of you. Gothita: Goth... (Yes...) Jesse: (She looks back at Cubone.) Well, I've had some experience with a jealous person before, so I can help. (She looks at Gothita.) And Cubone isn't gonna try and kill you. Gothita: Goth! (Yay!) (She runs to Jesse and cuddles with her leg.) (After a while, Cubone and Gothita glare at each other for a awkward pause, then they shook hands as a sign of rivalry respect.) Olivia: Awww. (Cubone said softly to Gothita, but in a friendly yet cheeky way:) Cubone: Cu bone! (I'll get you!) Gothita: Goth ita (Likewise!) Cubone: Cu! (It's settled, then!) Percy's Charmeleon: Char Mele! (Like good rivals.) (Squirtle was practing its new move.) Lukas: What's Squirtle doing? (Squirtle keeps firing an icy beam which was a dud for odd reasons.) Jesse: Seems like it's trying to do something, but it keeps failing. Percy: I think it was using Ice Beam. Jesse: Using what? Percy: Its an Ice type move. (A sudden blast was heading for the group, but they dodge it.) Jesse: What was that?! ???: Bwahahahahaha! Jesse: (She facepalms.) Are you freakin' kidding me... Percy: You just HAD to show up, didn't you? Aiden: (shrug) What can I say, I'm a regular. (Charmeleon were protecting Gothita and Cubone from Aiden) Jesse: Not again... (Squirtle stood in front of the group and confronted Aiden, attempting to use Ice Beam again, but instead, begins to glow a blue aura light! Jesse grins, knowing what that means.) Percy: Could it be....? Olivia: Squirtle's evolving! (Squirtle's tail grew larger and grows long ears, as the glow dispersed,, it revealed a Wartortle which stood Squirtle's place. Lukas ends up confused. Where was the turtle?) Lukas' Wartortle: Tortle? Ivor: Interesting. Percy: What did it say? (Jesse shrugs, as Wartortle uses Ice Beam which it worked and Aiden is frozen solid in the process. For some reason, Jesse felt a pang of sadness, then Gothita, Cubone and Charmeleon wanted to fight to blast off Aiden.) Percy: Charmeleon, Iron Tail! (He then whispers something to Jesse.) Jesse: Huh? Okay. Gothita, use Psychic, and Cubone, use Bonemerang. (Gothita uses Psychic to immobilize a frozen Aiden while Charmeleon hits Cubone's Bonemarang with the Iron Tail, increasing power and speed which pummelled the frozen Aiden which sends him soaring to the sky.) Aiden: (soaring while frozen solid) I'M BLASTING OFF WITH A CHILLING COLD!! *ping* (Jesse felt a twinge of remorse along with her happiness. Gothita and Cubone glare at each other for an awkward pause, then they both smile with a smug. Jesse smiles, seeing they've become civil with each other.) Percy: Squirtle evolved and mastered Ice Beam, now that's a "Goodra" thing, am I right? (Petra groans and puts her hands over her eyes, as Gothita looked at Percy in confusion. Jesse smiled.) Jesse's Gothita: Goth...thita? (What....was that?) Petra: (groaning) The most annoying thing on the face of whatever planet we're on. Jesse's Gothita: Goth Gothita ta. (Doesn't look like it to me.) (Jesse laughed a little.)